Leave DealMaking To The Professionals
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: Sam/Crowley! After Sam kills the crossroad demon, Crowley the 'king of the crossroads' shows up. He offers Sam a deal to counter Dean's and to save him from the pit, and Sam, in his obsession to save his brother, agrees. So, what's the catch?
1. Chapter 1

**Leave Deal-Making To The Professionals**

**Summary:**

**Sam/Crowley**

**After Sam kills the crossroad demon, Crowley the 'king of the crossroads' shows up. He offers Sam a deal to counter Dean's and to save Dean from the pit, and Sam, in his obsession to save his brother, agrees. So, what's the catch? (Mega-pissed-overprotective Dean! Shy-angry-confused-adorable Sammy! Over protective-arrogant-horny Crowley! Bobby is just there. ) **

This story starts off at the end of "Bedtime Stories" in season 3.

Sam knelt to the ground, a box of random stuff in hand; the box contained key ingredients in summoning a demon. Not any demon, but a demon that you make deals with; more commonly called "crossroad demons". You need this box and these ingredients and you need to place them in a specific area; true to their names, crossroad demons need you to burry the box in the middle of a crossroad. As Sam knelt down to the ground, he wondered briefly if he was doing the right thing, but the thought was quickly pushed from his mind as he remembered _why _he was doing this and whom for. Knowing that Dean sold his soul in order to bring him back to life had crushed him. So here he was, Sam was in the middle of no where standing on a random crossroad just waiting.

There it was, standing in front of him, using a rather beautiful woman as a 'meat suit' who wore a sexy black dress. The woman would have been even more beautiful if it weren't for the red eyes.

"Well, well, Sammy Winchester. I'm touched; I mean, your brother's been to see me twice, but you I've never had the pleasure." The demon smiled, "What can I do for you Sam?"

It was then, Sam brought his arm that was hiding behind his back, forward, and slowly pointed a gun at the bitch. This was no ordinary gun, though, because those don't harm the supernatural. No, this gun was the legendary 'Colt', made by Samuel Colt- a renowned hunter back when.

"You can beg for your life," Sam smirked.

"We were having such a nice conversation, than you had to go and ruin the mood."

"If I were you I would stop making wise cracks, and start acting scared."

The thing inside the woman smiled, "It's not my style," she looked at the Colt unimpressed, "that's not the original Colt, where did you get that?" she asked, but Sam's silence answered what she had already known, "Ruby; had to be, she is such a pain in my ass. She'll get what's coming to her; you can count on it."

"That's enough, I came here to make you an offer," Sam says, getting down to why he was there in the first place.

"You're going to make _me_ and offer?" she asked. "That's adorable."

"Let Dean out of his deal, right now. He lives, I live, you live; everyone goes home happy. Or," here he cocks the gun his hand, "you stop breathing, permanently."

She chuckles in delight, like there was an inside joke, "All this tough talk, I have to tell you, its very convincing. I mean, come on Sam, do you even want to break the deal?" 

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Aren't you tire of cleaning up Dean's messes? Of dealing with that broken psyche of his? Aren't you tired of being bossed around like a snot nosed little brother? You're stronger than Dean, your better than him." She was trying to convince him.

"Watch your mouth."

"Admit it, you're going through the motions, but the truth is? You'll be a tiny bit relieved when he's gone."

"Shut up."

This did not stop her, "No more desperate, sloppy, needy Dean. You can finally be free."

"I said shut up," Sam said angrily.

"Huh, does protest too much, if you ask me,"

"Alright, I've had enough of your crap. Let Dean out of his deal right now,"

The Crossroad demon shook her head, "Sorry sweetheart, but your brother is an adult. He made that deal fair and square. It's iron clad."

"Every deal can be broken," Sam said.

"Not this one."

"Fine, then I'll kill you. If you're gone so is the deal."

She laughed again, "Sam, I'm just a sales woman; I've got a boss like everybody. He holds the contract; not me." She said, attempting to look sympathetic, "He wants Dean's soul, he's not going to let it go."

"You're bluffing," Sam accused in denial.

"Am I? Shoot me, but the deal still holds. When Dean's time is up, he's going to be dragged into the pit," she stated.

"Then who's your boss? Who holds the contract?"

"He's not as cuddly as me, I can tell you that," she smirked.

"Who is he?" Sam repeated more firmly.

"I can't tell you; I'm sorry Sam but there is no way out of this one, not this time."

Sam, finally realizing she could do nothing, shot her in the head, point blank. She looked shocked, and the inside of the woman's body lit up for a few seconds, as the demon inside was killed. Sam looked on, not at all affected by the scene. The girl finally fell to the ground, stone cold dead.

From behind he heard clapping, and it made him spin around, gun pointing. In front of the hunter was a man, maybe a couple inches shorter than himself, with black hair and honey brown eyes. He was wearing an all black suit and stood there like he owned the place.

"Who are you?" Sam asked harshly.

"I'm the boss of that demon you just killed. I am also the one who holds your brothers contract;" he smirked, "Names Crowley, love."

"You hold Dean's contract?" Sam gasped at that, and quickly he all about started to beg, "Please, I need you to break the deal, Dean can not go to hell. He has done nothing to deserve it! His only crime is being an overprotective jack ass!"

"Your brother's soul is not one I am going to just hand over; this is not some random bloke off the street. This is the Dean Winchester, whom sent many demons back to hell and has caused quite a bit of trouble. It's going to take something big, from you, to break his deal," he stared Sam down.

Sam gulped, but stayed strong, "I'll do anything you ask."

This made Crowley smile, "Alright then, if you want the contract for Dean gone, then you must consider yourself mine. Just consider yourself sold to me, body and soul, for as long as I want you."

Sam was confused, this did not make sense, but it didn't seem as half as horrible as he would have thought. "What will I have to do?"

"For now, do what you normally do, and when the time is right I will come to you. Also, you are not allowed to touch anyone, or allow anyone to touch you. Of course a hug from Dean or helping you in your…_hunting_ is acceptable, but that is it."

"Why?"

"Because you are mine when we seal the deal," the King of Demons chuckled.

"I have to kiss you?" Sam asked, half curious and half horrified.

"I am a high ranking demon; I need a little more than a kiss, Mr. Winchester."

Gulping, Sam asked, "How much more?"

"As far as I want."

**A/N: OK so how did you like it? I wasn't planning another story because I am still working on "Of Hunters, Wizards, and Tricksters", but once I got the idea, I had to let it out. Now, I will put in the sexy scene but not until later (in a flashback). REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave the Deal Making to the Professionals **

Warning! Bad Bad Language!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning was awkward and slightly painful for Sam Winchester. He awoke in one of the motel beds him and his brother, Dean, got only two days before. If it weren't for the pain, Sam would have thought that the night before with Crowley was all one big dream. It made his mind go a million miles an hour at the thought of having rough-passionate sex with the King of the Crossroads. It was being with the demon made him question many things about himself, number one being his sanity and, two-his sexuality. He wouldn't lie to himself, the sex was probably the best he'd ever had and he already ached for more.

Crowley made sure he was plenty comfortable before starting, much to the hunter's surprise. During this 'experience', Sam laughed (more than he had in a long time) and he gasped and moaned like a two-cent whore, he blushed just thinking about it. Finding himself in the motel with his big brother in the bed beside him, Sam was both relieved and disappointed, but he wouldn't let the thoughts get to him. He wouldn't be _that person_; you know the one. They have one night with you and instantly they are clingy and don't wont to leave you-well Sammy was feeling that way, even though he really did not want too.

In the next moment, he heard the rustling in the other bed, confirming that Dean was waking up. A load groan was heard as the older brother finally sat up and opened his eyes. Blinking back the sleep from his eyes, Dean-fuzzy eyed- glanced at Sam who was looking at him, eyebrow cocked.

"Shut up, bitch," Dean grumbled.

"I didn't say anything, Jerk," Sam smirked, loving the moments when he could tease Dean when usually it was the other way around.

"You were thinking it in abnormally shaped head of yours."

"Hey! Someone didn't get laid last night, what did the girls finally start gaining sense and say no?"

"No, I had plenty of offers but decided to wait on your ass. Where the hell did you go?" Dean all but yelled.

"No where, just for a walk. I needed to clear some things in my head. Sorry for making you worry." Sam said guiltily, looking at Dean with his big-puppy-dog eyes. It made his big brother melt on spot, as always.

"It's OK, just next time-leave a note. Also, take your cell phone." He gestured to the phone that lay on the side table that lay between their beds.

Suddenly Dean got a weird look on his face as he looked at his younger companion. "What's that on your neck?" Looking at Dean in confusion, Sam got up and walked to the bathroom to check out what was on his neck, shutting the door behind him. There, in the mirror, was a small black tattoo; a **C****, **that clearly was meant as a sign of possession and ownership from Crowley. How the hell will he be able to explain this to Dean! "Damn you, Cowley," he cursed under his breath.

"You don't like it? I thought it was simple and perfect-like you," said a British drawl from behind him. Sam jumped in shock and swirled around to look at the demon in shock.

"Crowley," he exclaimed, wide eyed, "what…what are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my new mate the night after we first made love?" he smirked.

"M-Mate?" Sam stuttered.

"Yes, why do you think I asked for you to be 'mine' rather than for your soul? Though, by extension, I do get your soul; but you don't have a time period to live like anyone else," Crowley said.

"Oh," was all the hunter could say. Crowley then backed Sam into the sink and grabbed the back of his "mate's" neck as he pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on you. See, everyone-including demons- get a soul mate. You are mine. Now that I have you in my sights, I will never let you go." He whispered into Sammy's ear after the kiss ended. Then as fast as he appeared, Crowley was gone. Feeling very dazed by the kiss, he at first didn't hear the banging on the door.

"Yo! Sammy, are you almost done putting on your makeup? I need to take a piss," Dean shouted.

"Don't be so vulgar, Deano." Sammy said to his brother as he opened the door to allow said brother in.

**TIME CHANGE**

It's been a few weeks since he last saw Crowley and Sam was feeling the effects. He was acted like someone killed his puppy, and he would mope around; cause more than once for Dean to yell at him. The tattoo incident was long forgotten thanks to Dean's ADD and the cover-up Sam applied every morning to make the mark disappear. The brothers were currently on the road for a hunt, Sam still shuttering from the old lady that hit on him on the last one.

Dean was singing his heart out to Led Zeppelin's "Rock and Roll" beside him and he was trying to sleep. 'Trying' being the operative word here.

"Oh for the love of Queen Elizabeth, will you shut up already!" Crowley shouted at Dean from the back seat. The car swerved on the road (luckily they were the only ones on it at this time of night) and screeched to a halt. Dean, gun ready swung his body around to point said gun in the demon's face. Sam rolled his eyes. On one hand he didn't want Dean killing his mate, on the other hand, Crowley deserved it for popping up at random intervals.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean growled.

"Oh? Sam didn't tell you?" Crowley grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Sam? What's he talking about? You know him?" Dean demanded answers.

"Dean this is Crowley, he is the King of the Crossroads," Sam explained with a sigh.

"What the fuck is the 'King of the Crossroads'?"

"He is the demon that holds all of the contracts that crossroad demons make; he also held yours not too long ago before I made a deal with him." Sam practically whispered. He looked down, bracing himself for the inevitable explosion. But from the corner of his eye all he saw was Dean slump in his seat, as if in defeat.

"Sammy, little brother, how long?" he asked.

"How long…?" Sam asked confused.

"How long do you have until this mother fucker takes your god damn soul!"

"Well, Dean, don't get your panties in a twist," Crowley said patronizingly. Dean quickly pointed the gun at him again in pure fury. "I have already gotten Sammy's soul, and when he does die-which wont be for a very long time- he wont be going to hell. He will be with me, as always."

"What?" Dean now confused.

"Dean, Crowley is my soul mate, and I gave myself to him in exchange for making your deal null and void."

"What!" Dean yelled now the angriest he has ever been since Jake killed Sam.

**Review?**


End file.
